


Alistair's Dance

by welseykels



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the modern theatre au.  <i>"What's a fantasy you've never told anyone?"</i>  Utter nonsense inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2UVsyVLLcE">the dance scene in <i>Risky Business</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

“I shouldn't have said anything.”  She squeaks, her cheeks still burning from the embarrassment of answering his question.

_What's a fantasy you've never told anyone?_

Alistair shoots her a glance, silencing her next protest, as he trots over to the dresser at the other side of the bedroom, wiggling his pajamas pants down his legs as he goes.  The sight of his naked body before her almost has her calling him back to the bed and stopping this silliness before it even begins with some well-placed kisses.  But she could see the determined set of his brow, knowing he was doing this for her.  All for her.  

"I did say before that your desire was my command, love, and if this is your desire..."  Reaching into the dresser, he pulls out a pair of boxer briefs, slipping them on before heading to the closet.  "Just remember that it's my turn next."  He wiggles his eyebrows and she groans.

She hadn't really expected him to say yes. What she had expected was for him to make a joke about it.  It wasn't much of a fantasy anyway, it was practically rated G, a silly notion she got in her head as a teenager as a way to find the man that was perfect for her.  Someone silly and spontaneous.  If a man was comfortable enough to make a fool of himself in front of her like this, then she would know he was right for her.  Right?

And now, Alistair was about to make it happen.

"Are you sure about your song choice, Mira? You don't want to go with the song from the movie?"  He was searching through the closet now for his white dress shirt, murmuring a quiet 'aha' as his fingers close over the material.

"I'm sure."

"Alright."  He gives her a little grin as he shrugs on the shirt, slowly closing the buttons. He knows it's her favourite song, knows it's _their_ song, but he wants to make sure he gets it all perfect.

He grabs his sunglasses as he heads back towards the bed.  Without even a word, he lifts her up, his hands cheekily squeezing her bottom as he does.  She squeals as her legs wrap around his back, her hands clinging to his shoulders for support.

“This isn’t a part of it!”

He silences her with a kiss before setting her down in a sitting position at the end of the bed.  When she opens her eyes from the kiss, he’s gone.  His voice calls from the hallway to start the music.  

He stays out of sight while the first few bars of music play, only to come sliding down the hardwood floors past the door as the lyrics start.

_When I wake up, well, I know I’m gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you..._

His back is to her, but his hips are already swaying to the beat of the music.  When he turns around, she can see he’s lip syncing along.  She giggles at the sight, she’s never thought that anyone would ever do this silly idea for her.   She’s always expected that her reaction would be to burst out laughing at the sight, but to her surprise she can already feel the heating pooling between her thighs.

_Maker, the things this man did to her._

His hips start to gyrate as his grabs her hair brush off the dresser, using it as his microphone.  He forgets about lip synching and begins to sing along with the words.  What he lacks in talent, singing rather far off-key, he makes up for with cheesy enthusiasm.  He dances back and forth across the room, strutting, wiggling, thrusting... anything to get a laugh from her.  But each time he glances her way, he sees her sitting there staring, her mouth fallen open as a blush threatens to consume her.  

One hand reaches up to pop the collar of his shirt as he dances towards her.  

He moves in close, his face hovering above hers as he continues to dance,  turning the silly moment into something more.  Every inch of her body is attuned to his presence, her body aching with desire for him.

_I’m gonna be the man who’s coming home with you..._

He almost whispers along with the words, sincerity flowing through them.  Without hesitation, she grabs his collar and crashes his lips into hers.  

His dance is forgotten long before the song ends.  His clothes scattered next to hers on the floor before the last few bars of music play. 


End file.
